Kasumi Hayashi
Kasumi Hayashi '(林かすみ, ''Hayashi Kasumi) was an A-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure, who now resides in the organization known as the Akatsuki. Kasumi is mainly a ninjutsu fighter, and a user of her family's Kekkei Genkai, Shikkekon. Background Kasumi was born in Yukigakure located in the Land of Snow. She is the daughter of Satou Hayashi and Kana Hayashi. She also had a twin sister; Kayono. Kasumi and Kayono were always told stories about the creation of the Hayashi clan and their savior, Akane, known as the "Creator of Shikkekon", as she was the first to infact find and use it. She used the Kekkei Genkai to save the rest of the clan from Kiri, but cost her life. It was believed that after he death she watched over the clan somewhat like a guardian angel. The girls loved these sotries and greatly believed in them. Kasumi and her family lived peacefully until she was six. At that time, Kayono dissapeared in a heavy snowstorm. Their parents searched for her for a year, but were unsucessful. They then decided it was best to leave Yuki and move to Konoha, to prevent losing Kasumi too. It is still to this day unknown to Kasumi if Kayono is alive or not. Kasumi, once in Konoha, befriends Midori Kuma and Hiroshi Yamada, who become her teammates later on. Kasumi was a bright student, unlike Midori, who didn't seem to care much for studies. Kasumi tried to be nice and help her friend, but it ended up taking time away from her to learn, bringing her grade down too a little. Kasumi did have a problem with charka control, though. During the final at the Academy, she made an extra clone by mistake, using too much chakra instead of too little. In the end, she did graduate. Her Sensei Was Tatsuo Kuma, Midori's uncle. Team 6 (Team Tatsuo) During the team's first year, the three started to form a close bond, and treated eachother like family. Midori always teased Hiroshi that he was a pussy and needed to get stronger, and also taught Kasumi how to be tougher, giving Kasumi more of a tomboy personality. Kasumi encouraged them to never give up hope, something she was taught by her mother, and brightened up situations when they were bad. Hiroshi, being the only boy of the team (sensei's don't count right now), fought hard and gave it his best to protect them, even though Midori argued she never needed it. Kasumi met Naruto at the ramen shop, and paid for his ramen with her allowence. Midori seconds later pulled her away and told her to stay away from him, because of being the nine-tails host. Kasumi never saw what was so wrong about Naruto, and felt bad for him. And she did believe in him when he said he was going to be Hokage one day. Kasumi was told at 12 (a year since graduating) that she should consider becoming a medical-nin. Kasumi isn't pleased at this (She believed being a medic-nin was a sign of a weak ninja) and goes to her father for help. She asked him to teach her what he did (Ice Ninjutsu), and he agreed, and started her off with mastering her chakra nature, water. Kasumi worked hard, and was ready for wind jutsu at 14 (2 yrs. later). That was also the time her sensei, Tatsuo sensei, signed up her team for the chunin exams. In the first round, her team was one of the first to recieve both scrolls. This was also the time Kasumi unlocked her Kekkei Genkai, theShikkekon (湿気可能性, Moisture release) and kills another ninja by accident. During the final parts of the exam, Kasumi battles her rival since graduation, Shotaro Aomori. She is almost beaten, since Shotaro uses her biggest weakness, Ligthing nature, but while down, she shoots a large amount of pressurized air at him, slamming him into the wall, and he spit blood. The fight was decided as Kasumi's, and she earned Chunin rank along with Midori. Kasumi's last night in Konoha At 15, Kasumi was training with her teammates, when a group of rouge ninjas attcked them in the forest. The group cut them down, with only a few left standing. Kasumi activated her Shikkekon, but instead of hitting the ninjas, she hit her team too. She didn't realize until she cut off the frozen ninjas' heads. She freaked out and ran away. At the same time, her mother, Kana, senses Kasumi chakra going out of control. Knowing her husband hadn't returned from his mission yet, she set out to find Kasumi. When Kana found her, she tried to stop Kasumi,but Kasumi ended up freezing her, knocking her to the ground in an instant. Kasumi, not able to comprehend what happened, stood there frozen. Satou had seen this as he returned to the village, and ran to stop his daughter. He realized there was only one option; the Innocence Curse. He then used it on Kasumi, draining a great amount of his chakra, which was already low due to his earlier mission. Satou never got to complete the seal, because the Shikkekon began to take it's final effects. He fell to the ground in pain, Kasumi doing the same. Kasumi soon was transported to an odd world of white. A woman looking similar to her, execpt her eyes where icy blue and her hair had a touch of red, appeared in front of her. She told her she was sent by Akane. In other words, her guardian angel. She said she brough Kasumi into her own thoughts to talk with her, and that her name was Kahiko. Kasumi believed every word, and was led by Kahiko to a giant black gate. Kasumi was to infuse her chakra into it, so Kahiko could destroy what's inside. Kasumi did so, but realized she was tricked when the darkness attacked and knocked her to the ground instead. She was hurt badly, and when she looked up, she saw a different Kahiko. Her dress was black, torn, and had black wrapping underneath. She thanked Kasumi for being so dimwitted to believe her, and told her who she truly was. Kahiko was all of Kasumi's negative emotions grouped together by the Innocence Curse. They were to be sealed away, but when Satou stopped the seal, she was made. Kasumi belived her so easily because she didn't have her negative emotions to stop her from believing it coud be a trap. Kahiko then went on to tell her to blame Konoha for her parents' death(she thought her father was dead too). Kahiko said to wipe out the Leaf, so they couldn't do it again. Kasumi went along with the plan, as Kahiko was all she had left. Parents dead, Kayono lost, and once her clan heard about this, she'd be treated as a monster. Once back by he parents, she ran far, far away from Konoha. She was told to start a new life, and become a innocent civilian by day, criminal by night. She changed hersef as much as she could; complete new out (from money she stole), changed up her hair and cut it to shoulder length. She bring a fake smile to others, pretend she was happy, keep off as much suspicion as possibe. News soon got to the Hokage; the village was freezing. The Hokage ordered Danzo to send a group of ANBU after her, but it was too late. By the time they reached the area, she was gone. Only her two parents lay on the ground. They took Satou to the hospital, where he later died, frozen inside-out. White Demon Kasumi spent 3 years as a missing-nin, gaining up to A-rank. She was called the White Demon, for her ice and white eyes (Shikkekon) and for Katsuki's constant killing sprees. Kasumi would only let Katsuki kill, or hunt, at night, though. She learned to combine her wind and water chakra natures within a year or so (about 16). Katsuki spent her time developing more jutsus, and later on teaching them to Kasumi. Still, Kasumi has only half the number of jutsus Katsuki does. At 17, Kasumi meets Hidan for the first time. Hidan seems to gain an odd intrest in her and shows up where she does most of the time. She at first tries to ignore and ditch him, but later on shows a liking towards him. That is, until he turns her in. She feels betrayed and shows it, screaming that she hates him and should've never trusted him. Her hood is kept up, and she uses her Shikkekon to hide her real eye color. She breaks out about a month later, turning 18 during the time, and contiues on her way with her plan. She is interrupted by Hidan a second time. He tries to convince her that Kakuzu made him do it for the money and that he cares about her, but she doesn't believe him, and ends up fighting him. Here she finally finds out he's immortal, and in the end gets knocked out unconcious. To prevent Kasumi dissapearing again, Hidan takes her with him, but to a place away from the others, not the hideout. He comes by continuously, but Kasumi couldn't seem to care less about him anymore. Eventually the rest of the Akatsuki find out, due to Hidan's odd absences, and see Kasumi for the first time. She's unsure how to react to the random 7 guys or so, but once she sees Itachi, she isn't pleased. The guys decide to take her back to the hideout, unsure of what to do with her. Tobi gives her a piggy-back ride there, and she acts warm-heartedly towars him. Leader (Pein) decides to have her fight one of them. if she won, she could go, if she lost, she'd have to join. Gaining a ice release user wasn't a bad idea to him if she did loose. She had to battle Itachi, lost, and had to join. '''(I'm debating on removing the whole part involving Hidan) The Akatsuki Kasumi is first used to gether intel. She also gives the Akatsuki all her intel gathered on Konoha she had from the past 3 years. She undergoes training with the other members, and is even asked by Kisame Hoshigaki for a fight. After seeing her and Itachi fight, he decided he wanted to fight her himself, almost like a test. Before they began, however, he simply asked her to not use Katsuki, which she hesitated before agreeing to. Right before the start of Shippuden, Kasumi runs into Han, jinjuriki of the five tails, and takes it upon herself to capture him. She freezes his steam, making it nearly impossible for him to strengthen his jutsus. With that, Kasumi was able to defeat Han, but it was quite a long battle, and Kasumi ended up badly hurt. She is found by Tobi and Zetsu and they help bring the jinjuriki back to the base. Pein is a little surprised she took on the Kokuō, along with a few others. By Shippuden, she seems to be a half-member like Tobi, but tags along with Kisame and Itachi. Personality Kasumi's younger attitude was, well, it wasn't an attitude. She was almost always happy, and sometimes girly when she was 10-11. Midori took it upon herslef to turn Kasumi into more a tomboy, make her able to handle the world. Kasumi easily got her hopes up at times. Training with her father also gave her a tormboyish attitude. She didn't like to see people die, eve if they were her enemies. But after the Chunin Exams, she felt more prepared for the world, and Midori's work on her paid off, Kasumi earning the title 'tomboy' before their first year as a team ended. Due to the Innocence Curse, Kasumi is able to have a happy aura around most people. Although the innocence she shows in the villages is fake, she can still be kind-hearted to whoever she chooses. When Kasumi is seen with Tobi, she seems to act more like a kid. Tobi birngs this side of her out more. Kasumi can easily be lured by small animals, and mostly by a stray puppy. Even though of her upbeat attitude, Kasumi's mood can change fast, from happy and warm, to cold and threatning. Kasumi still carries a tomboy perspective. This can also be shown in her outfits. With this, she hates dresses, makeup (so she doesn't wear it), and loaths the color pink (Calls it red's uglly sister and purple's ugly cousin). Katsuki, on the other hand, is the opposite of Kasumi. She enjoys the deaths of others, especially Konoha ninja. She like to tease others for their flaws, but gets pissed when someone points out her flaws or if her teasing backfires. She likes to toy with her opponents, and prefers to be in control. She doesn't believe in hope, loopholes, or 'another way out'. Appearance Kasumi has brown hair and hazel eyes. She has two Headbands; One is her own Konohagakure headband which she wears on her forehead. The second is a Yukigakure headband she was given by her grandmother before they left the village. The Yuki one is tied around her right wrist. She also wears a necklace since becoming a ninja. It's two dog tags; the left one spells 'Nagasaki', her mother's maiden name, and the right says 'Hayashi', her father's, and her, last name. As Genin Kasumi wore an altered style of her Academy outfit. She had a half-jacket, with the Hayashi symbol now on the front, and fur on each sleeve, also around the neck. Under that is a white shirt to cover her stomach. She still wears pants with fur at the ends. Her hair is neck-length with her bangs moving from the top left side of her head to the right just above her eye. She wears standard black ninja sandals. Once a chunin, Kasumi's looks completely changes for less of a Yuki feel, and more of a Konoha ninja. She wears a blue one piece with a black belt for her new given staff. She has a white coverup with purple detailing ontop of the one-piece. The coverup has two pockets on the outside, along with a multitude of pockets on the inside. These pocekets are of asorted sizes for scrolls, small weapons, etc. She has white bands on the center of each of her fingers on both hands. Her boots are also white with purple detailing. Her staff is sealed inside a scroll for easier traveling. Her hair is longer, and put in a ponytail for convieince. When she becomes a Missing-nin, she changes her looks as much a possible to avoid being recognized. She trades her old outfit for a purple, short-sleeved, jacket with blue pockets and inside. On her left arm is a detached white sleeve with a thumb-hole. Her right arm has netting on the elbow, along with netting on both knees and on her stomach. For bottoms she has white shorts. Under her jacket is a white half shirt that ties around her neck. Under her shorts are a shorter pair used for undergarments (since I believe they don't have bras, etc.). Her belt is ontop of her jacket, and she carries her staff now. Her hair is let down and she covers her left eye. Even though she's uncomfortable with it at first, she gets used to only using one eye within a year or so. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Status Part I Kasumi plays no major role in Part 1, and only shows up in a small chase led by ANBU. She'd be led to a cliff, but use ice as a bridge over the drop, which would dissapear shortly after. During Part 1, Kasumi was no a member of the Akatsuki, just the White Demon. Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc Kasumi is first seen with Kisame and Itachi after Kisame captures the 4 tails. After Pein tells the members of Orochimaru's death, Itachi and Kisame are reminded not to leave her behind. Itachi mentions that it would nearly impossible for them to leave her, glancing at his partner as he said this. She's later mentioned by Kisame when he asked where she went, and is seen moments later emerging from the treetops. She makes a comment involving Orochimaru's death before summoning one of her twin wolves, Takuma, and get a head start in front of the two. Invaision of Pein Arc Kasumi again shows up in the shadows of the room where the Akatsuki and Taka are disccusing. She is seen in an official Akatsuki cloak now. Kasumi remarks teasingly that she doesn't believe Taka could take on Eight Tails. The fact that Sasuke defeated Itachi is retorted back at her, turning her cold. She then reminds him of his childhood and refers to him as a 'pathetic little child', until she is told to stop by Madara. She listens, but oddly calls him 'Madara-kun', which he tells her not to do. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc After hearing of Kisame's death, Kasumi finaly looses it and heads out for Konoha. Katsuki takes advantage of Kasumi's unstable emotions and takes control of her. It is also explained that though Katsuki is used to fight in Kasumi's place, Katsuki has been slowly freezing Kasumi from inside out. Kasumi, close to being entirely frozen, becomes very weak. She encounters her old teammates, Hiroshi and Midori, and asks them to kill her as she fals to her knees. Hiroshi is hesitant to do so, and even tries to get closer to Kasumi, but is forced back by Katsuki, now in a seperate body. The two fight Katsuki, now in control, due to Kasumi being too weak to confine her. Midori traps Katsuki in a heavy earth dome, and Midori is ready to strike Kasumi, when she freezes inside-out. Her hair and eyes turn white, and she tells them to run. Taking one last icy breath, Kasumi screems and freezes the surrounded area. Midori and Hiroshi come back minutes later to see their old friend dead, Shinobi Wolrd War Arc Kasumi is reaniated Relationships *'Tobi '- Tobi seems to be Kasumi's closest friend in the Akatsuki. She'll stick up for him when Deidara yells at him, or tries to blow him up. *'Deidara '- Deidara and Kasumi have a netural-friend relationship. In the beginning the two get along due to their shared dislike for Itachi. They were about friends until Kasumi began to defend Tobi. Then after Kasumi choosing Sasori's art over Deidara's, the whole freindship kinda ended. They'll still talk time to time, whether it's arguing (about Tobi mostly), or commonly getting along. *'Sasori '- Sasori and her don't interact much, and are more netural to eachother. Though Sasori is glad she prefers his art over Dei's, they don't have much in common, and so don't talk often. Sasori is usually silent around her, and sometimes she forgets he's even there. *'Itachi' - Kasumi is seen to despise and hate Itachi. She calls him selfish for killing his clan and says how she'd kill to see her own family, but he didn't care for his. She hates being compared to him in any way, and even tried to kill him a few times. But that would never work, as his skills were far superior. Later on, however, she admits she hasn't hated him the whole time. That as the time went by, she didn't find much reason to hate him. She just followed the others, thinking he was a traitor to Konoha, she never had any other way to think. He never knew this, though. *'Kisame' - When hte two first met, Kasumi wasn't sure what to think of him. He had hailed from the mist, the village that tried to eliminate the Yuki clan along with her's. But, he was a missing-nin, so that meant he didn't go with his village. His appearence interested her, though. Trivia * Kasumi's name means 'mist'. This is for her first chakra nature, water. * Kasumi is left handed. * Kasumi only studied Wind chakra for 1 year, so it is her weakest element and last resort. * In Shippuden, Kasumi is shown in a relationship with Kisame. But in RTN, Kasumi has no boyfriend. * It is also believed Kasumi ran into and captured the 5 tails jinjuriki during the timeskip. She was badly hurt in the process, though. * Kasumi is said to have a heart for the different ones. Therefore, Kasumi could have got along with Kakuzu if it wasn't for his greed. * Kasumi and her team competted 2 times in the Chunin exams. Once when they were 12, but failed, and when they were 13, and Midori passed. Kasumi earns Chunin at 14, and Hiroshi at 15 & 1/2 * According to the databooks; ** Kasumi's hobbies are training, reading, and exploring villages/nations. ** Kasumi Likes almost any food but anything that involves fish/sushi ** Kasumi wished to fight the Third Hokage and her own father (for a test) Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT